Imperial Fourth Fleet
The Imperial Fourth Fleet is a prestigious naval unit of the Imperial Armada under the command of Darth Arctis. The original ships of the Fourth Fleet served since the Great War; when the Eternal Empire of Zakuul subjugated the galaxy, the majority of those vessels were either destroyed or irreparably damaged. However, the fleet's support ships survived and one of its capital ships, the Harrower-class dreadnought Virulence, was later restored to functionality. The Fourth Fleet was reinstated during the reconstruction of the Imperial Military, and given a new command of warships. After the death of Empress Acina, the veteran Dark Councilor Darth Vowrawn succeeded her on the throne. He placed Darth Arctis, whom he had named the new Emperor's Hand, in direct command. Under his supervision, the fleet undertook a number of missions on Vowrawn's behalf, earning the nickname the 'Emperor's fleet '''among navy servicemen. History The Fourth Fleet is one of the oldest naval units in the Imperial Armada, having been in service since the Great War. Most notably, it was present for the Sacking of Coruscant, as part of the massive contingent of ships under the command of Darth Angral. Earlier in the war, the Fourth Fleet was part of the naval forces that successfully repelled a Republic advancement into the Tingel Arm, and also participated in the late stages of the Battle of Hoth. The majority of the Fourth Fleet was destroyed by the Eternal Fleet during Zakuul's conquests. Only five of its ships survived, three of which were mere transports. In the wake of Acina's death on Iokath, Darth Vowrawn announced his intention to succeed her. He appointed his longtime ally, Darth Arctis, to the reinstated position of Emperor's Hand and granted him command over the Fourth Fleet. Its lost vessels were replaced, and Arctis would go on to lead it in several missions he was assigned by Vowrawn himself. Ships Present Fourth Fleet The following make up the Fourth Fleet's permanent establishment of fourteen vessels. As of the Invasion of Ossus, however, Darth Arctis was given the authority to temporarily attach ships from other naval units to the Fourth Fleet if necessary. Harrower-class dreadnoughts * ''Dauntless * Emperor's Revenge * Eradicator * Regulator * Virulence Terminus-class destroyers * Annihilator * Destructor * Indomitable * Purge * Reaper * Valor Gage-class transports * Empirical * Harbinger * Sentinel Original Fourth Fleet The following was the original establishment of the Fourth Fleet, that saw service from the Great War until Zakuul's attacks on the Core Worlds, during which most of the fleet's vessels were lost. Harrower-class dreadnoughts * Avarice ⁠— destroyed * Enforcer ⁠— destroyed * Stalker ⁠— severely damaged * Virulence ⁠— active Terminus-class destroyers * Aggressor ⁠— destroyed * Blade ⁠—'' destroyed * ''Predator ⁠— severely damaged * Titan ⁠— destroyed * Vengeance ''⁠— destroyed * ''Vigilant ⁠— destroyed Gage-class transports * Empirical ⁠— active * Harbinger ⁠— active * Sentinel ⁠— active The three Gage-class transports survived Zakuul's invasions and resumed service when the Fourth Fleet was reinstated. While the Virulence was repaired, the Stalker and the Predator, a Harrower-class dreadnought and a Terminus-class destroyer, respectively, remain in a defunct state. Category:Ships